random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Kingdom Hearts Crappy Spin-Off Heaven
is the 8th game in the KH series. Like 6 out of the 8 (including this game) is NOT important to the series AT ALL and will definitely NOT contribute to KH3. I mean seriously, Nomura may say that this game is supposed to be on-par with that of a main game and less of a side-game, but I mean COME ON. You know it's not gonna be important, right? Anyways, this game will have KH1 Sora once again like every other KH game where Sora is playable except for KH2. Story The story is based off of KH V Cast (a non-important game that even Nomura shuns upon). Sora is trapped in a dream state and tries to look for his friends, but he doesn't so he needs to find stuff to make a Gummi Ship so that he can escape the heck out of the dream state, but his progress keeps on getting hindered upon by a mysterious person in a black coat. Worlds All of the worlds in this game are in the world, the Sorcery of Symphony from KH3D. * Mysterious Tower: The hub world of the game based on The Sorcerer's Apprentice. This world was seen in BBS, KH2, KHR:c, and KH3D. * Abstract Bliss: A tutorial world based on Toccata and Fugue in D Minor. * Butterfly Abyss: A practice world based on Symphony No. 5 in C minor-I. Allegro con brio. * Nutcracker Garden: The first world based on the Nutcracker Suite. This world was seen in KH3D. * Polar Supernova: The second world based on Pines of Rome. * Rhapsody City: The third world based on Rhapsody in Blue. * Fossil Canyon: The fourth world based on the Rite of Spring. * Toy Land: The fifth world based on Piano Concerto No. 2 in F Major-I. Allegro. * The Pastoral Symphony: The sixth world based on the music track itself. * Flamingo Lagoon: A minigame world based on The Carnival of the Animals, Finale. * Dance of the Hours: The seventh world based on the music track itself. * Ark of the Flood: The eighth world based on Pomp and Circumstance – Marches 1, 2, 3 and 4. * Firebird Volcano: The ninth world based on the Firebird Suite – 1919 Version. * Bald Mountain: The final world based on Night on Bald Mountain. Characters In order of "organization" and "importance". * Dream Sora (because he's the one that's playable) * Sora (because he's the real Sora) * Data Sora (because this Sora helped fix the messy stuff thanks to Namine :/) * Young Sora * Realm of Sleep Sora (because this Sora was in the Realm of Sleep which is different than the Dream State) * Child Sora * Ventus * Roxas * Xion * Mysterious Man in a Black Coat (because we need men in black...coats) * Young Xehanort (because he suddenly got more important than Master Xehanort himself) * Master Xehanort * Ansem, Seeker of Darkness * Xemnas * Xehanort (because this Xehanort is partially Terra so he's the least important) * Riku * King Mickey * Lea (because *KH3D SPOILERS*) * Aqua * Terra * Namine * Pete * Maleficent (because no one cares about her wanting more worlds to rule over so Pete got more important) * Donald Duck (because no one cared about him being a party member anymore so he got greatly demoted) * Goofy * Kairi (because Kairi is always a plot device in the KH series so she's the least important) Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:Kingdom Hearts